1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a right-handed and left-handed openable door device by which the door of a locker or the like can be opened from the right or left side as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a locker, a safe or the like, a door is supported on the frame at the left side edge or the right side edge thereof through the medium of hinges and is opened from the right or left side with the hinges as central points.
Since the right-handed or left-handed opening of a door for a locker or the like is determined at the time of manufacture, when purchasing a locker or the like it is necessary to decide whether to purchase a right-handed or left-handed opening of the door in consideration of the place at which the locker is set and the convenience in use. Therefore, in the case where the arrangement of furniture in a room is changed, for example, inconvenience may occur in using the locker which has been displaced in the room.